the_jamesbossdude_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gift Love (Transcript)
This article is a Transcript '''of the Brandy and Eddie short "Gift Love" from Season 1, Which will air in the U.S on July 24, 2019. * ''[''The Short Begins off on a Classic Day at The Gymnastic Studio Place, Inside, The Performers, Carly, Danny, Dave, Patrick, and Bloober, Are Practicing Various Dance Moves, One, We See Danny doing Hydro Moves, Dave is Seen Doing Squat Poses, Patrick Doing a Spin Dance, Pan over to The Right To See Carly Doing Cute, Skilled, and Talent Sweet Moves Humming softly, However, A Fat Big mouse, Bloober, Dances on his Feet and Causes the Whole Room to Shake * '''Bloober: [''Dancing Hard] Dee-De-Dee-De-Doop-Doop ''[''Slams]'' POW!! * Carly, Danny, Patrick and Dave: Shaking WHOA-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH!! [''The Shake Stops as the Performers All look At Bloober's Ridiculous Dance Moves]'' * Carly: in Disbelief Bloober! * Danny: ''[Annoyed at His Actions] That Guy! * '''Patrick': [''Unbelieved At Bloober's Actions] Just Won't! * '''Dave: '[''Gets Frustrated At Bloober's Stomping near Him]'' STOP!! ''[Angered And Throws a Bowling Ball at Bloober's Face And Gets Knocked Over]'' * Bloober: OOF!! [''Plummets to the Ground, He Sits up]'' Hey! What Was the Big Idea For? * Carly: Bloober, I'm Sorry but You're stomping Is Causing us to Mess Up. * Dave: (Over to Bloober) YEAH!...OR---''[Just Before Dave was About to Deliver Bloober something Awful, Ralph, The Manager of the Studio comes In with Prizes]'' * Everyone: 'Huh? ''[''Pan Over to See Ralph]'' * '''Ralph: [''In A Solider Pose]'' AHEM! [''Everyone in the Gym all Stare At him in Confusion, But then Pulls out Gifts Signed for, Dave, Patrick, Bloober and Dave, But not Even Carly] Who Wants a Free Gift for Begin Cute Dancers? * '''Dave, Danny, Patrick and Bloober' Surprised Except for Carly, Who is Whommed out by This '''US!! '[''Everyone Instead of Carly All Rush over Excited, Leaving Carly Alone]'' * Carly: [''She is Whom Out and is feeling Emotional, Soft] But... * ''[''The Gang All Go over to See Their Prizes and Open them Up]'' * Bloober: OH BOY! * Dave: What This Like!? * Danny: Man!, I Wonder What's In My Prize! * Patrick: Ooooooh! * Ralph: Now Now! You can Only get them One At a Time Please. [''Pull back From the Camera to Carly, She is Now Emotional and Sensitive without a Gift]'' * Carly: [''Disappointed] But...[Tries to Resume her Dance, A bit Small voice] What about...me? ''[''Everyone Goes over with Their Prizes]'' * Patrick: Oh Boy! Carly, Look at this! It's a Carrot Chew toy! Hmm? But I Wonder what It Tastes? [''Takes a look at it and Puts it in his mouth Whole and Begins to Chew and Grumbling it, Walks off]'' * Carly: bit Disgust ''Uhhh?...Yeah You Have Fun with That! ''[Drooped Emotion''] Without me. ''[''Sees Her Friends coming pass her with their Prizes]'' * Everyone: [''Chatting]'' Did you see my Prize? Oh it Was the Best! Say, You wanna know What its like? [''Everyone Leaves with Carly Alone]'' * Carly: [''As She sees everyone Leaving her, She starts to Tear up and Whimpers but Sheds her Tears to Focus on herself, As if she was Gonna Cry, Sighs and Softly]'' Aww, I Guess Not Almost anyone Gives me a Gift, [''Looks around] Alone.....with no one. ''[''Continues her Dance so Emotional]'' * [''Pull back From Camera as we Switch over To The Other Dancing Room Stage, We See Brandy looking over to The Window with Carly Alone, Feeling so Bad for her without no one With A Gift, But knows what To Do]'' * Brandy: [''Thinks and Brights up An Idea] Hmm? OOH! I Got The Perfect Gift For Her! ''[''Knocks on the Window to Get her Attention]'' * Carly: Huh? [''Looks over To the Window To See Brandy, As She Starts to Feel Better and Gasps Happy] Ooh! ''[''Rushes over to the Screen, Waves] Hi, Brandy! * '''Brandy': [''Waves back]'' Hi, Carly! * Carly: So! Are You Here to Give me The Greatest Gift of All! Or are you Just here to give me No Advice? [''Gives a Cute look on him and feels Emotional]'' * Brandy: Ooooh! I'm Here To Give you the BIGGEST Prize you Will Ever Get! It Will be Cute! * Carly: [''Excited and Jumps, small]'' Ooooooooooh! YAY!! I Love Biggest Prizes! Make It So Adorable! Please [''Puts one leg up and Blinks 3 times]'' * Brandy: I'm At You're case, Carly! I Got This! * Carly: [''Turns and jumps with a Soft]'' YAAAY!!! Oh Thank You Best Friend! [''Floats Hearts above her Head and Blushes]'' * Brandy: [''Turns]'' But First! I'm gonna need Something Fresh and Sweet To Her! [''Joey Appears next To him]'' * Joey: Like what? You're Uncles Brand Flexed Toasted Burned Pie?! [''Laughs out of Comedy, Brandy is not Amused]'' or Maybe you're Uncles Flower? HA-HA!! * Brandy: [''While Hearing this, Brandy is about to Get an Idea]'' flower?-flower?-Flower?! FLOWERS!! THAT'S IT JOEY YOU'RE A GENIUS!! [''Goes to Outside to find the Perfect flowers]'' * Joey'': I Thought you said i was Dumb. Hm! * ''[''A Montage starts with Brandy looking With the start of the Flowers, First, He Rushes over to A Garden Shop to Order Flowers, He Pass over to Several Flowers]'' * Brandy: Gotta Find the Perfect Flowers, Gotta Find the Perfect Flowers. [''As he Passes, He Passes to a Flowers of Roses, Daisys, and Blue flowers, Brandy stops his Steps and slides back, Gasps]'' Roses! Daisy's! and Blue Flowers! Oh That's gotta be Her Favorite! [''Takes em and Rushes over to a Huge Line]'' Ugh! I Got no Time! [''Rushes at top Speed and Crashes into the Line to The Cash Register, and Pays it all Ready]'' * Cash Manager: ''[Looks over while reading a Comic]'' Hey! You Can't Do...[''Sees Brandy already left with Change]..That? * ''[''Brandy Leaves the Shop running with his Fists Clunch as he is Holding something, Something inside him Stings him]'' * Brandy: Ow! Stung ''Ow! ''[''Stung]'' Ow! [''Stung, And Annoyed]'' Owww..would you Stop? [''Unreveals his hands to see a Bumble Bee to be stinging him, Brandy heads back Inside The Gymnastic Studio and Halts, However, The Bee Manages to Fly Away with Brandy struggling to catch it] Hey!, No!, You Ain't going Nowhere! Errgh! ''[''Everyone as the Rat Group all Look at him in confustion]'' * Fredward: 'Ummm? Fat Boy? ''[''Taps Joey on the Shoulder]'' What is that Embasult Doing? * '''Joey: [''Sees Brandy's Struggle to Catch the Bee, and Says a Stupid Ritual]'' Ooh! He is trying to Ritual the Peace of Harm Bee... * Fredward: I...Thought So. [''Continue their Dance Auditions]'' * Brandy: [''Finally, Brandy manages To Catch the Bee Without hitting him but Grabbing it with One Fist]'' GOTCHA! [''Buzzes Frustrated to be Free and Puts it inside the Flowers]'' Ooooh! BOY! Carly Is Going to Love This So Much! [''Leans his face to the Bee]'' Ain't that Right Chooch-EE-Oooo?'' [The Bee Grasps from the Flowers and Attempts to Sting His Face and Stretches back and Runs off with the Bee and Flowers]'' * Joey: Do you think He's Probably Going Strange Today? * Fredward: Don't Know Don't Care. * [''Cut To The Mouse Audition Room as Brandy Comes in With the Gift behind his Back to Surprise Carly with the Bee Inside]'' * Brandy: Oooooh! Carly! I Brought You the Greatest Surprise! [''The Bee inside Begins to Buzz angrily but Tells it to quite]'' no shh! shut up! * Carly: [''Gasps Happily and Gets Excited]'' A Surprise Gift!? FOR ME!! OH YAY!!! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT IT IS!! [''Brandy walks over as he Gets all Geefully inside him, But then Carly Sees if something bad is gonna happen]'' But..Is It Bad or anything? * Brandy: O-Oh Nope! This Is the Most Cutest Thing you Are Ever Gonna see In you're Heart! NOW! Are You Ready? * Carly: [''Gasps Excited and Her voice Gets a bit Small and Soft voice]'' Yes!! * Brandy: ARE YOU SURE!!? * Carly: [''Squeals as She starts to Tear Up in Full Excitment, Super Small and Soft voice]'' YES!!! * Brandy: OK! HERE IT IS MY LOVE!! [''Turns the Surprise Gift Around to Show her A Pair of Flowers and a Fresh Smell to it]'' * Carly [''Gasps And Covers her mouth, Super Soft Voice]'' A gift of Flowers?....for...[''Blows into Full Joy]'' FOR ME!!? OH!! [''Joyfully Raises her Arms out and Hugs Brandy so Sweet and Kind]'' THANK YOU SO MUCH BRANDY!!, YOU'RE THE BEST KID EVER!!! * Brandy: [''Kind] Awwwww You Sweetie Pie! ''[''He and Carly Now both Hug Together in Sweetness, and a Adorable Way for Friendship, But in a Moment later, The Bee from Earlier starts to Buzz inside them and They start to Vibrate]'' * Carly and Brandy: Huh? [''As Their Hearts from above Pop away, Their Tails start to Vibrate Even More and Both Get Surprised from The Bee As It Emerges from The Flowers]'' WHOA!!! [''Then, The Bee Floats back down and Starts to look At Brandy Curious instead of him Begin a Threat to Him]'' * Carly: [''Leans on her lap]'' Brandy...[''Points at the Bee]'' Is That A?!...Bee begins to Be Playful as It Brings out it's Huge Tongue and Swipes It to Brandy * '''Brandy': BE--!! [''Just before He was About to Say "Bee" To Carly, It Begins to Devour and Licks His Entire Face while Stopping]'' * Carly: [''Carly Happily Gasps and Knows what it Is now, Blushes] Awwww, And you got me A Bee as A Gift?! HOW SWEET!! Mmmmm-m Aaaaa ''[''Smooches her Mouth and Blows a Kiss of a Heart to Brandy, As it Slowly starts to Float to Brandy, Finally, The Bee Release It's Tongue off of Brandy as the Heart Pops on his Face, As Carly starts to Giggle softly, The Bee then Turns around to See her Cuteness]'' * Brandy: [''Squats his Face and gets the Wetness off of him, and Blushes]'' Daaaw You! [''Then, The Bee Scents something About Carly's Personality and Buzzes Surprised]'' * Carly and Brandy: Hmm? [''Switch over To Carly as She gives a Cute Look at the Bee and The Bee Zooms at her And Starts to Fall in love With her and Blushes]'' * Carly: [''Gasps Happily and Starts to Friendly meet the Bee and Pets it on the Head]'' Hi There little guy!...Oh, Look at You! [''Grabs the Bee with her Hands and Raises it Higher, as The Bee Blushes even more, Soft voice]'' Awww, You're So little, Buzzy, and So Cute! * Bumble Bee: [''After The Bee Hears All The Sweet and Adorable Words from Carly and Knowing She wants Friends with him, The Bee Begins to Burst into Full Joy and Love]'' Awwwww ZZZ-ZOU!! [''A Translate to The Word "Thank You", As The Bee Goes into Joy and starts To Fly Around Carly's Legs and Body, Causing to make her Ticklish]'' * Carly: [''Starts to Giggle]'' Te-He-He-He-He-Hee [''The Bee Starts spin around her so Fast It causes to make Her More Ticklish and Laughs out]'' Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!! TE-HE That Tickles! [''As It Continues, The Bee Stops and Sees her Flower on her Head]'' * Bumble Bee: ZUH?! [''Looks to See and Fly's Geefully]'' YEAZH!! WHOO-HOO!!!